The Paradox
'Guild Information' The Paradox is a Spanish Guild on POTCO. The Paradox is open for level 10 and up. The Paradox currently has 400 members. We serve King Carlos Clemente (Francis Chiphawk). In The Paradox,you will find adventure. We are usually having lots of fun. We do : Cruises, Parties, SvS, PvP, and much much more. ' '" Pearson Wright " playing 'The Nobodies by Marilyn Manson ', guild royalty song on acoustic, electric guitar. " -thumb|300px|right|The Spanish Theme! thumb|300px|right thumb|300px|right History The Paradox was founded on April 2, 1744. This GuIld was originally designed to house the royalty and High Class members of Spain, but has grown to become an immense vast empire open for all Nations within The Paradoxian Realm. The guild has anyone from Princes - Jumpers. Sir Carlos Clemente founded the Guild with a couple of his Ranger Lord friends. It is currently on Leaderboards, and Game-wize on Abassa is rated in the top 3 most powerful guilds. ''' Navy '''The Paradoxian State Navy has won every Screen shot 2011-07-05 at 11.03.47 PM.png|The Paradoxian Army front Flank! Screen shot 2011-07-05 at 11.03.43 PM.png|Behind The Front Flank lies 2 other Flanks, 10 men at each Flank! Screen shot 2011-07-05 at 11.03.35 PM.png|The Paradoxian Front Flank! Screen shot 2011-07-05 at 10.31.50 PM.png|The Paradoxian Navy! Screen shot 2011-07-05 at 10.32.11 PM.png|The Paradoxian Navy! Sir Carlos Clemmente Pic.jpg|King Carlos Clemente! Screen shot 2011-07-06 at 12.00.04 AM.png|This is how active we are at 12:00 Am! Spanish-Flag.jpg|The Spanish Flag! Ships.jpg|Assembly of The Spanish Armada! Screen shot 2011-07-06 at 2.36.37 PM.png|The Paradox Militia! Lead by Colonel Ryan Blademonk! Screen shot 2011-07-06 at 2.31.34 PM.png|The Spanish - Paradoxian Invasion of England! Sir Carlos Clemente has Victory! Davy Gunfish Glare.png|Prince Davy Gunfish! Screen shot 2011-07-06 at 4.59.17 PM.png|The Paradox on an average day! Our activity! We get up to 70 people online! Screen shot 2011-07-06 at 5.52.17 PM.png|Paradox 4th in command - Dandandragon! Screen shot 2011-07-06 at 5.51.40 PM.png|Paradox Overlord Hippie! Screen shot 2011-07-06 at 5.50.24 PM.png|Paradox Shah Robert Shipstealer! Screen shot 2011-07-06 at 5.58.41 PM.png|Paradox Navy Colonel Solomon Singedmorrigan! Screen shot 2011-07-06 at 6.09.20 PM.png|Paradox Militia Colonel Zion! Screen shot 2011-07-06 at 6.43.21 PM.png|Paradox Admiral Maxamillion! Screen shot 2011-07-06 at 7.46.34 PM.png|Paradox Grand Field Marshall Cadet! Screen shot 2011-07-07 at 5.26.37 AM.png|Paradoxian Senator Taylor! Screen shot 2011-07-07 at 9.57.06 PM.png|The Aftermath of the Invasion of Kingshead! Screen shot 2011-07-07 at 9.41.30 PM.png|The Corpse of William Brawlmartin after being shot by a Paradox Marine! Screen shot 2011-07-08 at 2.13.14 AM.png|Paradox Head Legislative Speaker Jack Swordmenace! Screen shot 2011-07-08 at 6.54.56 PM.png|Paradox Senator Zoomer! Screen shot 2011-07-08 at 7.58.04 PM.png|Sir Carlos Clemente with Secret Service! Screen shot 2011-07-08 at 7.56.53 PM.png|Paradox Citizen Carly Clemente! Screen shot 2011-07-09 at 7.00.49 AM.png|The Paradox Chairman Robert Mcroberts! Screen shot 2011-07-09 at 4.42.18 PM.png|The Paradox Spartans! Screen shot 2011-07-09 at 7.05.25 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-09 at 7.05.10 PM.png|Paradox Admiral Jack Redsilver! Screen shot 2011-07-10 at 2.01.37 AM.png|Paradox Commander Marc Cannonshot! Screen shot 2011-07-10 at 3.56.17 AM.png|Paradoxian Underworld Top Secret Base! battle it has ever fought. We have successfully united vast amounts of the Caribbean. The Royal Navy is lead by : Overlord Hippie, Fleet Admiral Captain Leon, Grand Lord Admiral Johnny Goldtimbers, and Sir Carlos Clemente, him self. It currently open for level 35and up. We have 145 Soldiers in The Paradoxian State Army. Based on Performance, at the end of each week members of the Navy are paid, from a range of 500 - 2000 Gold. This is done by Commander Ned. The Navy outfit is : a Red Jacket, Button Down Shirt, Red Pants, a Vest, and boots ( Black or Brown ) *'To see more information about The Paradoxian Navy about ranks, members, invitations, questions, ships, and other things, please click on the link below, also please feel free to edit the PMC page, as it needs some more info. ' http://potcoplayers.wikia.com/wiki/(P.M.C) 'Paradoxian Army Ranking System thumb|300px|right' *'Generalissimo of Spainthumb||' *'Marshal of Spain' *'Overlord' *'Grand Lord Admiral' *'Arch - Duke' *'5 Star General' *'4 Star General' *'3 Star General' *'Royal Admiral' *'Royal General' *'Lord' *'Royal Commodore' *'2 Star General' *'Royal Colonel' *'Royal Count' *'Royal Captain' *'Royal Lieutenant' *'Royal Officer ' *'Royal Veteran' *'Sergeant ' *'Ranger' *'Private' *'Marine' Government 'The Paradox Government ' 1.) Executive Branch ''' - '''President - Janet War Rage '-' Chairman – Stormwalker · Attorney General – Cadet · Vice Minister – Sir Carlos Clemente · Headmaster – William Yellowbones ''' · '''Arch Bishop – Francis Chiphawk · Grand Field Marshall – Zoomer '- Duke - Jack Bluehawk' '- Vice Secretary - Bret The Beast' 2.) Legislative Branch ''' · '''Speaker of the House – Jack Swordmenace · Arch Duke – William Sharkskull · Secretary of State – Dandandragon ' · '''Lord – Slappy ' · 'Senator – Cad Bane ' · 'Senator – Taylor ' · '''Senator – Cadet · Senator – Samuel Creststeel · Senator – Baron Munchousin ' · '''Senator – Carlos La Verde Sanita ' · '''Senator - Luuluu · Senator – Rainbow Unicorn · Senator – Jack Squidhazzard '- Senator - Zoomer ' 3.) Imperial Branch ' · '''Overlord – Hippie ' · '''Grand Lord Admiral – William Sharkskull · Vice Lord Admiral – Robert Shipstealer ''' · '''Secretary General – Lord Jeremiah Garland · Lord Commodore – Francis Bluehawk ''' · '''Lord Colonel – Napoleon Bonaparte The Party Anthem! thumb|300px|right 'Countries ' *'Spain - Rainbow Unicorn' *'Spain - King Carlos Clemente' *'Persia - Robert Shipstealer' *'England/Spain - Captain Leon' *'Tuscany - Cadet' *'Two Sicilies-Dandandragon' *'Portugal - William Yellowbones ' *'Austria - Hannah Bluefeather ' *'Prussia - Francis Bluehawk ' *'Hesse-Kassel and Prussia (Westphalia) - (ex Admiral) Billy Lockcutter' *'Netherlands and Belgium - Edward Daggerhawk' *'Persia - Robert Shipstealer' *'Mexico - Samuel Creststeel ' *'Dominican Republic - Mizzta Little Jumpa' 'Guilds In the Spanish Empire' *'Spania - Treasurer' *'Diablos Unleashed - Baby Diablo Snake' *'La Casa Unida - Elizabeth ' *'El Looters - Good Fella ' *'Spartans Savvy Jr. - Spartan' *'Ensouled - Hawkeye' *'Skull's Marines - Capt. Skull X' *'INFERNO - Ned Yellowbeard' *'Look At Us Now - Skull Catcher' *'Predicon - Kristopher Wildsmythe' 'Lands Our Great Empire has Conquered!' *'Predicon' *'Assassin's Clan' *'Company Guard' *'The Rebel Empire ' 'The Paradox Ranking System' 1.) Officer - This is for all Royalty members of The Paradox. You must be related to Sir Carlos Clemente. You must be above level 40, and have been in the guild for at least 2 weeks, and you must be trusted greatly by all the Government Congress. 2.) Veteran - This is for all Paradox Navy, Army, and upper class. This is for people above level 20. This currently occupies about 60% of the guild. ' '''3.) Member - This is for all Paradox lower class citizens and militia. This is level 10 - 20. These are new members that are not yet high in the ranks. ' '''The Paradoxian Hierarchy *'Francis Chiphawk - Sovereign, Guild Master, King of Spain, Ranger Lord ' *'Janet War Rage - Second in Command, Princess of Spain' *'Captain Leon - Third In Command, Ranger Lord, Prince of Spain' *'Dandandragon - Forth In Command, Ranger Lord, Prince of Spain' *'Jack Redsilver - Fifth In Command, Ranger Lord, Prince of Spain, King of Brazil.' *'Hippie - Head of Paradoxian Army, Prince of Spain.' *'William Sharkskull - Head of Paradoxian Navy, Prince of Spain.' 'The North Spain Trading Company (NSTC)' The North Spanish Trading Company is a successful trading company from Spain. It is in an alliance with His Majesty Carlos Clemente. It operates in the Paradox guild, providing the entire empire with weapons and supplies. You can purchase supplies at the warehouses. It is commanded by Sir Sebastian Alexander Cortez. Please realize we have to limit the amount of room we have on this page, so please click on this link below if you would like to read more about (NSTC) ' *'http://potcoplayers.wikia.com/wiki/North_Spain_Trading_Company '(TPRS) The Paradox Radio Station' This is a small corporation within The Paradox lead by Carlos La Verde Sanita. Here we upload the top weekly rated Songs by The Paradox, to The Paradox guild page. Each weak, 5 new videos are added the replacing the previous week's videos. Please enjoy :) ' *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ESOEuBMygbU *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mQvteoFiMlg *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MLeIyy2ipps *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sO_QntXc-c4 *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rvf1DMDTos *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Env5iMrBjws 'The Paradox Royalty *'King Carlos Clemente - King of Spain' *'Arch Duke Francis Chiphawk - VP Of Spain' *'Captan Leon - Prince of Spain ( nephew of Carlos )' *'William Yellowbones - King of Portugal ' *'Dandandragon - Prince of Spain' *'Robert shipstealer - Shah of Persia ' *'Edward Daggerhawk - King of Netherlands' *'Francis Bluehawk - King of Prussia' *'Jack Swordmenace - Prince of France' *'Cadet - Prince of Spain' *'Taylor - Prince of Spain' *'Mizzta Little Jumpa - King Of Dominican Republic' *'Jack Bluehawk - King of France' *'Napoleon Bonaparte - High Prince of France' '(PNBS) Paradox News Broadcasting Station' ' This Paradoxian Corporation was founded by Sir Carlos Clemente, and Robert Mcroberts. This Deparment uploads live news, via, video, pictures, snapshots, or just reports, straight to The Paradox home page. Feel free to check every now in then at the daily, weekly, or monthly news files. :)' '1.) News today!' *The Paradox takes " Predicon " Maxed guild hostage, and enlists Kristopher Wildsmythe, as governor and GM. *The Paradox Conquers Palladin Empire! '2.) News this week' *The Paradox declares war on INFERNO again! '3.) News this month ' *The Paradox successfully reorganizes the government. Assassin's Clan and Predicon are both taken over. 1000 people are made Paradoxian Slaves, and the high court demands that this will continue until Johnny Goldtimbers returns to Spain, and Samuel Redbeard surrenders. '(PVCR) Paradox Voice Chat Rooms' This is where all of the officers in The Paradox, can do live voice chat while online, to help keep stuff more active, under control, and fun for everyone. If issues occur, officers have immediate access to one another. We are constantly on here talking. All Officers feel free to come and join here. Note, that every day the link changes, because we change chat rooms. So a Paradox Administrator will come and personally switch the link daily. Also, you will see the status, which is edited every hour, showing if anyone is in the chat room. The status will either say, Full, Ideal, or Quiet. Please Enjoy :) Status: Ideal *'https://voxli.com/xwbe' 'The Game-Wide Government System' The Next Elections are in September 9 2011 00:00:00 EST! On The night of July 7th 1744, The Paradox officers all gathered and discussed the plan of for the first time in history, uniting the entire caribbean. Sir Carlos Clemente then decided that there should be one Moderator for every server. Each Governor within The Paradox, is elected, and is an officer. This governor primarily stays on that server with a few other veterans, and runs that server. All of the Moderators answer to a President who is also elected. The President manages the Abassa Server, also known as The Paradox, home server. Elections will occur July 8th - July 12th 1744! : If you have any issues on a particular server, please click on the moderator next to that server, and leave a message on his/her talk page specifically explaining the issue, and we will help you as best we can. Thanks :) ' '''To all Paradox Moderators, please make updates on the Government Files page atleast 1 time every 3 days. You can visit the page by clicking on the link below. ' '''http://potcoplayers.wikia.com/wiki/The_Paradox_Government_Secret_Files '(PDA) Paradox Department Administrations ' (PDA) is where any ordinary member can come and form a department within The Paradox. All that has to be done is that member leave a message on the President's talk page, aka, Benjamin Macmorgan, and if he approves it, you can found it. You can then talk to a Paradox Wikia Administrator and we might even consider adding your deparment on our home page! Here is a list of all the current Paradox Departments. '1.) Department Of Justice ' *'This Department is lead by Overlord Hippie. This department has a small group of Paradox Officers, which enforce laws in the guild. It was founded on June 19th 1744! This Department is currently the oldest of all of the Departments. ' '2.) Department Of Rebel Control' *'This Department is lead by Colonel Ryan Blademonk (LEFT). This department handles all small Rebellion groups which attempt to rise against The Paradox, or boycott any laws which it has passed. This has an average sized Militia type army which is always ready for action. When anything occurs, Colonel Blademonk immediately teleports to the area of incidence with a small militia force. They quickly form a firing line and open fire on the Rebels. It was founded on June 23rd 1744! ' '3.) (PDSI) The Paradoxian Department of Special Investigations' The Paradoxian Department of Special Investigations (or the PDSI), is an in-guild special operations force founded and commanded by Officer Lord Jeremiah Garland. The PDSI is a squad of special soldiers trained to do numerous jobs for the guild. These jobs include spying on enemy guilds, assassination work, and being the secret guards of the GM. Our mission statement is to protect the main central force of the guild, and keep order in The Paradox. The PSDI is broken down into five subcatergories: assassins, spies, saboteurs, conquistadors, and scouts. 'Assassins' The Assassins are the most powerful group of the PDSI. Their main duty is to secretly and quietly dispatch of all targets assigned to them by the GM, Sir Carlos Clemente. The founder and commander of the PSDI, Lord Jeremiah Garland, is an assassin. The primary weapon of the assassins is the dagger (both primary dagger and throwing knives). Here are the requirements to be an assassin: ' *'Be level 35 or above in notoriety. *'Be level 20 or above in dagger.' *'Be able to brew any "Swift Foot" potion, as this makes you faster. Slyness and stealth is everything in an assassin.' *'Be sure to have dark clothing; nothing eye-catching or flashy.' Head Assassin: OPEN Assassin: Jack Squidhazzard Assassin: Davy Daggerskull Assassin: James Bladebones NOTE: Lord Garland will hold assassin training every few days. All are free to attend but you still must meet the requirements to be a certified assassin. *'Paradox recorded battles, played to the Spanish National Anthem!' 'Spies thumb|300px|right' Whenever The Paradox makes a new enemy or goes to war, it is the spies' responibilities to infiltrate that guild and find out all they can. Spies must be able to act quick on their feet, always be ready, and come up with good stories so they don't blow their cover ups. Whenever enemy officers are holding a meeting, it is also the spies' responsibility to find the location of the meeting, and listen in without giving themselves away. Here are the requirements to be a spy: *'Be level 20 or above in notoriety.' *'Be able to access enemy guilds with ease, and not reveal themselves or the guild they work for.' *'Be able to brew any "Phantom Spirits" potion, as these allow you turn invisible. That is necessary for listening in on enemy meetings.' *'Be able to put on disguises; if it is an EITC guild you are spying on, wear EITC clothes. If it is a pirate guild, wear pirate clothes. If the guild has a dress code, wear it.' Spy Captain: Zion Spy: David Ropeginty Spy: Dalton Spy: Johnny 'Saboteurs thumb|300px|right' The main goal of the saboteurs is to sabotage enemy bases, ships, or meetings. Their main weapon is grenades. If ever an enemy ship threatens to attack the Paradoxian Fleet, it is up to the saboteurs to sneak on board the enemy ship and to stop the en route ship using their explosives. Like the spies and assassins, however, they must do this stealthfully. The "smoke grenade" is the saboteurs best friend. After thier mission is complete, drop a smoke grenade to cover up your get away. Also, once enemy bases are found, the saboteurs can hook the place in explosives, to leave a surprise for the enemies. Here are the requirements to be a saboteur: *'Be level 30 or above in notoriety.' *'Be level 15 or above in grenades.' *'Unlock Smoke Grenades.' *'Be able to wreck havoc with your grenades.' Saboteur Grenadier: Jack Swordmenace Saboteur: Eric Machawk Saboteur: Robert Shipstealer Saboteur: Catscog The Pirate 'Conquistadors' The primary job of the conquistador is to form small squads with other conquistadors, and raid enemy bases. Once the location of the enemy base is found out by the spies, the conquistadors raid the bases and wreck havoc, collect the enemy's loot, weapons, and supplies, and take hostages. This should be done, though, without alerting the enemy's main army. Therefore, the conquistadors should get in and out of the enemy base quickly. The conquistadors can also raid enemy ships. They also may be used to enter battles first, clearing out all the weaker enemy units and crippling the main enemy army before sending in the Paradoxian main army. The main weapons of the sconquistadors are the flintlock and bayonet. Here are the requirements to be a conquistador: *'Be level 25 or above in notoriety.' *'Be level 15 or above in gun.' *'Be able to brew any of the "Marksman Draught" potions, as this enhances your pistol.' *'Be able to work with other conquistadors as a team.' Conquistador Commando: Conquistador: ''' '''Conquistador: Open Conquistador: Open 'Scouts ' The main objective of the scout is, when in battle, to go ahead of the main Paradoxian Army and seek out the enemy. They take a head count of the enemy army, and confer how many enemies there are before returning. They also scout out all land in front of them, so the generals of the army are not blind. As soon as the enemy army is detected, the scout can find a secluded spot a good distance away from the enemy army, and, with their muskets, begin to snipe soldiers on the front line. Until they get detected, this is a good way to limit the enemy army's troops, making it an easier battle for The Paradox. The main weapon of the scout is the musket. Here are the requirements to be a scout: *'Be level 35 or above in notoriety.' *'Be level 20 or above in gun.' *'Be able to brew any of the "Marksman Draught" potions, as these enhance your musket. (Also a "Phantom Spirits" potion would help).' *'Be able to wear camo (green clothing) to blend in and not be caught.' Scout Commando: Will Applebom Scout: Zion Scout: Open Scout: Open '(PFT) Paradox Feedback Polls' This is where there are voting Polls, and any member of The Paradox can come and leave their vote on certain guild topics. As our guild is democratic, and all for Freedom of speech, we want people's input, so please add your opinion on these topics. :) Should we Declare war on Palladin Empire? Yes No Rules of the Guild #Always do what you are told by the Guildmaster, as well as the officers. #Abide by the law set forth by the officers of the guild. #Unless noted otherwise, always ask before teleporting. #Never use caps in guild chat. #Never spam in guild chat. #Never argue with another guild member while in guild chat. You can argue with them through whisper or local chat. The rest of the guild is not interested in the argument. #Never request ''a promotion. They are earned, not given. #Unless you are unable to, always help others if they request aid. #Always be kind to all your fellow guild mates, those higher and lower than you in rank. #And most importantly, show respect to all, both in and out of the guild. You are given a certain number of warnings for everytime you break one of these rules. Failure to follow these rules and you are given too many warnings can result in a demotion or termination from the guild. '(PHC) Paradox Help Center' '''This is where you can contact one of our trustworthy Paradox Administrators and bring up an issue which you need help with. Below you will see names of some of these administrators. Please click on one of the selected Administrators. This then takes you to their user page. Then from here you click on the talk page icon, and at the top, after that you will see an icon which says leave message. Click on this, and then write what you need help with, and leave your name, and then click publish. If further issues occur, contact a Paradox Officer in game. ' '1.) List of Help Administrators' Category:Guilds